The Contest
by Everend
Summary: Miroku decides that he is the master of picking up women and can make anyone fall in love with him. He bets everything that he can even make Kagome fall in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

"Ha! You guys are so pathetic!" Shippo laughed. "Neither of you has any clue how to get women. Where as me, I 'm so cute they just come to me!" Inuyasha bopped the little demon on the head, Sango and Kagome laughed, even Kirara seemed to laugh.

"Shippo's right, you both are hopless." Kagome said.

"Even I have to agree there." Sango agreed.

"It pains me to hear you say such things Sango!" Miroku said gripping his robes over his heart. "I, the master of picking up women am insulted."

"Master of picking up women my ass, you can barely keep the one you have." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Well at least I have one." Miroku said. Inuyasha glared at the monk.

"Now, now." Sango said smiling. Miroku pointed at Inuyasha.

"I bet you everything I own that I can make any girl fall in love with me!" The monk said swishing his hair. "Even Kagome."

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha said his face burning red .with anger. "Go ahead and try monk!"

"Miroku..." Sango said angrily clenching her fist. Miroku stood and grabbed Kagome's arm. "Three months and I swear to you I will make her love me! Or I'll give you everything I own." Kagome blinked Inuyasha stated at the monk in shock. Sango's twitching hand moved ever closer to her Hiraikotsu.

"Miroku..." She seethed. Miroku bowed nervously and skipped out the door dragging Kagome behind him. Sango hurled the boomerang at Miroku. He yelped and ran towing Kagome as fast as he could away from her barely dodging a direct hit from the boomerang.

Shippo laughed and both Inuyasha and Sango smashed him over the head. Inuyasha sat grumpily in the corner and watched Sango seething in rage. "I'll kill him!" She jumped up and ran out of the house her Katana raised and ready.

"Keh, I feel bad for the monk now." He said lounging. He sighed. Then stood up. "I guess I'd better go get Kagome." He ran out the building following behind Sango. After a few hours of chasing Inuyasha could no longer smell the monk or Kagome. They were far ahead of them. Especially because Sango had charged blindly into the woods rather then following Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt compelled to follow her to make sure she didn't murder the next people who crossed her path.

They walked quietly back to the village. Sango in a fit of anguish kicked a stone with all her might. Her foot promptly broke in seven place when the stone failed to move even an inch. She dropped to the ground and Inuyasha blinked hearing her suddenly cry out in anguish. He turned around and saw her sobbing and clutching her foot. He frowned.

"What's up with you? He won't actually do it, so what are you crying about?"

"I just broke my food idiot!" Sango shouted angrily. "I know he won't do it!"

"Oh, well, come on then." Inuyasha said walking onward.

"A little help here Inuyasah?" Sango said.

"What?" He said scratching his head. "What's the matter now?"

"MY FOOT IS BROKEN, I CAN'T WALK!" Sango shouted. Inuyasha walked over to her and offered his back. She climbed on and he walked back to the village. "You are so insensitive Inuyasha!"

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" He demanded. "You're a warrior, warriors don't..." A fist was rammed into the back of Inuyasha's head.

"Is that how you see me?" Sango demanded then burst into tears.

"Hey, cut that out!" Inuyasha shouted awkwardly. "C'mon! What are you crying for?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sango looked out over the lake two weeks after Miroku left on his silly quest to make Kagome love him. Her foot was on the mend, no thanks to Inuyasha who kept making her walk all over the place convinced sher could handle it. She had taken to lying on a little grassy hill overlooking the lake outside the village. She wanted to go back to her own village but her foot decided that matter for her. She would be forced to watch Inuyasha pace back and forth grumbling to himself and climbing trees to look for them.

She sighed to herself and watched Inuyasha pacing down by the shore. "I wonder what they're doing?" She muttered to herself. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he looked up at her.

"You say something?" He asked. Sango sighed.

"I was wondering what they are doing." She replied.

"How the hell should I know?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Take it easy Inuyasha." Sango said.

"And why the hell hasn't she come back yet?" Inuyasha bounded over to her. "You don't suppose she's actually falling for him do you?"

"So does this mean you finally admit you like her?" Sango said smoothly. Inuyasha tossed his head in contempt.

"Hell no!" He clenched his fist. "But if he touches her I'll kill him!" He whirled around and faced Sango. "What the hell are we doing sitting around here? Lets go find the bastard monk!"

"My foot is broken Inuyasha, I can't. You seem to forget that quite a bit." Sango said with a sigh of hopelessness.

"Well I'll go then!" Inuyasha declared.

"You've tried it ten times now, every time you lost their scent." Sango pointed out.

"Keh, no thanks to you always dragging behind? Aren't you supposed to be a battle hardened Demon slayer?" Inuyasha demanded angrily.

"MY FOOT IS BROKEN! You really are an idiot!" Sango hung her head exasperated. "It's like talking to a wall!" She glared at him.

"You keep using that damn foot as an excuse to sit around, what's with you? Your betrothed just ran off with another woman and is trying to seduce her." Inuyasha barked. "What kind of man are you..."

"MAN?" Sango shouted standing up. Inuyasha recoiled in horror.

"I... um... Sango... uh..." He faltered.

"Is that what you really think of me?" She demanded turning red.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, Sango, that's not what I meant... I mean..."

"Is that why you treat me so coldly? Is that why you never talk to me? I've followed you around now for countless years and helped you and your damned quest and never once have you ever tried to even be my friend, you take my help for granted! Well for your information I'm a woman Inuyasha! You should try treating me like one for a change!" Sango stalked off angrily toward the village, but her foot burned with pain and she faltered. She fell to the ground and fought back tears. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. The tears welled in her eyes and threatened to spill. A comforting arm wrapped around her and Inuyasha sat next to her.

"I'm sorry Sango... I..." Inuyasha faltered. Sango grabbed him tightly and cried. All her anguish and pain over the years, all the tears she fought back, all the suffering she felt, all the dejection she felt, all the heartbreak she felt whenever Miroku flirted with other women, the loss of her family, her brother, and her home. Everything flooded into her and she cried uncontrollably in Inuyasha's embrace well into the night.

The moon shined coolly down on them when she finally able to control her tears. She looked up at Inuyasha.

"Thank you..." She started but waved off her thanks.

"I'm sorry Sango. I haven't treated you very well over the years. I truly am sorry. Its just... well, I've never really had any friends before you all came around. Will you forgive me?" Inuyasha asked quietly looking up at the moon. Sango nodded and smiled and burrowed her head into his lap and gazed over the moonlit lake and drifted warmly to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Miroku smiled. "Did you enjoy our little dinner?"

"What the burned yams and soggy bread?" Kagome muttered in disgust.

"Oh, come now, It's not my fault we were robbed when we stopped at that village back there." He said.

"Not your fault eh?" Kagome glared at him. "Seeing how it was your big idea to stop at the village to flirt with that farmer's daughter, and how it was you who put out supplies in the middle of the road...leaving me with my hands tied on the to stand guard after having been dragged through mud, rain, rivers streams, wetlands and A MOUNTAIN, and seeing how it was your BIG idea to RUN AFTER HER INTO THE WOODS LEAVING EVERYTHING INCLUDING ME IN THE ROAD FOR ANYONE TO JUST WALK BY AND TAKE I VENTURE TO SAY ITS YOUR FAULT!"

"Well.. heh, when you put it like that..."

"Your lucky those bandits didn't take me too!" Kagome yelled. "I am going to KILL you Miroku... when you untie my hands I will STRANGLE YOU WITH THEM!"

"Now now, no need to be hostile, we're almost there anyway. I'll make it up toy you when we get there, after all I did bet I could make you fall for me." Miroku winked and curled up to sleep. Kagome seethed with rage. Miroku inched away from her.

"Untie my hand Miroku! RIGHT NOW!" Kagome screamed, her fiery rage was visible.

"If I do that you'll just run back, I made a bet and I aim to finish it. Besides, you said you'd kill me... It's just a little longer now. I'll have to blindfold you though so you can't get back. I've everything riding on this you remember. Like I said, I'll make it up to you when we get there. Now rest up, we have a bit of a hike to go."

"I'll kill you, I swear I'll kill you... this place had better be good Miroku, or they'll never find your corpse!"

"Of that I have no doubt." Miroku said nervously inching further away.


	4. Chapter 4

Sango woke up and stretched. She hadn't slept so well in ages. She opened her eyes and looked up at a still sleeping Inuyasha. Confused she looked around. He had covered her in his robe and let her use his lap as a pillow the entire night. She smiled warmly at him. She had never had such comfort before, not since she was a little girl and her parents were still alive.

Thinking of her parents brought back memories of her little brother and her mood darkened. She missed him dearly and wished with all her heart that he would come back to her. Nothing would make her more happy then to bring him back from the clutches of Naraku. She hated the demon with every fiber of her body and soul. Her foot throbbed when she stood up and stared out absently over the lake.

"Sango? What's going on?" Inuyasha asked groggily. "Where are we?"

"At the lake, she said solemnly. He wobbled over to her rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"What's the matter?" He asked looking at her downtrodden face.

"Its nothing." She said hastily shaking off her visions of her brother. She forced a smile. "Thank you for last night." She said. Inuyasha waved it off turning slightly pink. He really was bad a t relationships Sango thought to herself and shook her head. He coughed and changed the subject.

"Why don't we get some breakfast?" He grinned widely at the thought of food. Sango sighed and cracked a smile.

"Alright, let's go." She stared at him a second then without really thinking about what she was doing she leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Inuyasha." She pulled away and smiled at him, he was a good friend, and as bright red as his robes. "Let's go."

They walked along until they reached the little hose they had been granted for use temporarily by the people. Inuyasha rummaged through their things and handed Sango a big box of what Kagome had dubbed "Doughnuts" and they sat down for a cozy meal together. When they were done Inuyasha leaned back and looked up at her.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked.

Sango grinned evilly."I have just the thing."


	5. Chapter 5

Miroku stood impressively in front of the ramshackle hut that stood before them. "We're here!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Kagome stared. "I thought you said I would be impressed?"

"You aren't?" He asked.

"The roof is fallen in, its surrounded by swamp, I can hardly see through the flies, there is mold on the floor, the wood is rotted and I haven't eaten anything all day. I AM NOT IMPRESSED!" Kagome shouted.

"Well, it does need a bit of tender love and care." Miroku untied her bonds it took all that Kagome had not to strangle him on the spot. "It's nothing you can't handle though. Once you've made breakfast you can start the repairs." He said.

All that Kagome could do was stare at him, she was at a loss for words.

"After I do what I can do what?" She asked.

"I'm going to take a nap. You should be able to prepare the food and fix the house by the time I'm done. Let me know when you've finished." He said smiling widely at her. He walked over to a solid looking piece of floor and drifted to sleep. Kagome just stared at him.

"I'm going to kill him..." She said stalking toward him.

"Oh, and don't try and run... or kill me, you won't find the path out of here, It's spelled, only I know the way." He smiled again and waved his fingers at her.

"Urge to stab rising..." Kagome mumbled to herself.


End file.
